Hakai
Hakai (破壊 'Hakai', lit. "Destruction") is a powerful ability used by the Gods of Destruction. In the manga, Goku is also able to use it. Overview As Gods of Destruction, they possess the power to destroy almost anything with little effort, even intangible beings such as souls. People killed by Hakai do not go to Other World and simply cease to exist. Despite this, Destruction cannot be used to kill immortals.2 Variations Interestingly in the film Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, Beerus taps an egg which sends destructive energy into it causing it to turn into lifeless dust similar to how Beerus destroys Zamasu in the manga albeit on a lesser scale and performed in a different manner though the results are pretty much the same. Presumably it is a weaker unnamed variation of Hakai. In the anime, Beerus is able to perform this technique in several ways. In the "Future" Trunks Saga, he is shown doing it also by extending one of his hands, with his four main fingers straight up and his thumb crossing his palm horizontally and then announcing "Hakai". Beerus causes hisTARGET to quickly erase into nothing as he did with Zamasu; and in episode 69, by simply pointing with his index and middle fingers without saying a word, as he did to Dr. Mashirito. The effects on the victim are shown to be incredibly painful as Zamasu was shown screaming with agony as he was undergoing erasure. Ghosts, on the other hand, who are non-corporeal beings, do not display this, as shown with Dr. Mashirito (though they are still vulnerable to this technique). After transforming into his God of Destruction Mode, Toppo begins using a variation of Hakai that comes out of his hands in the form of a ball, identical in appearance and usage to that of Sidra's Energy of Destruction. Beerus commented that Toppo seemed to need to focus his energy for a while to charge the attack. He is also able to use the technique as a kind of barrier that disintegrates any attacks that come into contact with him. In the manga, Beerus simply extends his hand and by saying "Hakai" he throws a powerful blast that destroys his target, leaving nothing but dust. This was first shown on Zamasu. In the manga, after achieving the Perfected Super Saiyan Blue, Goku is able to perform Hakai. Goku's Destruction is much slower than Beerus', destroying Fused Zamasu progressively and requiring concentration throughout. Fused Zamasu takes advantage weakness by using Future Mai as a human shield, stopping the technique. The technique can be controlled by the user in moderation to not fully destroying the victim. * Energy of Destruction - The energy of a God of Destruction, it is the Power of Destruction and it's ability to destroy can be used as both an offensive and defensive method. A God of Destruction can also grant it to others for use if they wish. Video Game Appearances In the FUNimation Dub of Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Beerus refers to this technique as Hakai when facing off against Fu. However he says "I'll '''destroy' you!" in the game's english subtitles. It is unclear why it was left untranslated in the dub, however this fits with Funimation's dub of ''Dragon Ball Super where it is also left untranslated. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Hakai appears as part of Beerus' Level 3 Super Special Attack, God of Destruction's Judgement (破壊神の裁き Hakaishin no Sabaki). The attack is normally a Headshot, but if it does enough damage and the opponent is Goku Black, Beerus will instead use Hakai and erase the opponent from existence. Presumably this is a reference to Beerus destroying Goku Black's past self, Zamasu. Trivia * As of yet, this technique is the second most powerful technique in the franchise, behind only Erase. * Goku's usage from the manga appears to be less effective than Gods of Destruction. Goku's takes longer to destroy, which is apparent when Fused Zamasu is able to react to the technique, open a portal, grab Mai, and knee Goku, all without even a quarter of his body destroyed. ** A possible explanation for this is due to Goku not possessing the God of Destruction status, leaving him unable to properly perform the Hakai. ** Another explanation for thisPROBLEM is that Goku simply hasn't mastered the Hakai yet, allowing Fused Zamasu to counterattack (similar to how Toppo's incomplete Energy of Destruction was overwhelmed by Super Saiyan God SS・Shinka Vegeta's Savage Strike). * In the anime, despite Zamasu's head being the first thing to disintegrate, his agonized screaming continued despite no longer having vocal cords, only stopping once his entire body was destroyed. However it is possible the screams were emanating from his spirit, which was also being destroyed. * In the manga, Goku initially believes that Hakai can destroy an immortal like Future Zamasu, but Beerus laterCONFIRMS it cannot.2 In the anime, Goku believes it cannot destroy an immortal, which Whis then indirectly supports by saying they have a sealing technique to deal with Zamasu. * In the FUNimation dub of both Dragon Ball Super and Xenoverse 2 the technique's name is left untranslated. This makes it one of several techniques like Kamehameha and Masenko left untranslated or not to have its name changed in the english dub. However interestingly in the FUNimation dub of Dragon Ball FighterZ, it is translated as Destruction. Category:My Techniques Category:Ultimate Attack